Harry´s spa day
by Faylinne
Summary: Here, Harry is kinda gay, he´s not so sure about his feelings. When he goes to a spa, he meets someone of whom he´d never thought to be at a spa....One shot.


Harry´s spa day 

This is for Shelly, my best friend and for Maren, my sister, who inspired me to write this fanfic.

A/N: My third fanfic! My sister Maren inspired me to write this one, she came up with the basic story and I added a bit more to it. Well, here Harry is kinda gay, he´s not quite sure about his feelings. He goes into a spa and meets someone he never thought would be there…..

Two other people turn out to be gay as well.

This is a one shot, I will not add chapters.

Since Ron and Hermione were on a date in Hogsmeade and Harry was all alone, he decided to treat himself to a spa day.

While he was waiting at the spa for his name to be called, he began reading "Cosmopolitian: The Wizard Edition". He was just checking his love horoscope when a young witch asked "Mr. Potter?". "Why, that´s me!", said Harry and followed the witch to the back of the spa. Two facemasks later, he was trying to decide on a nailpolish for his manicure.Just when he was looking at the pink nailpolishes, he heard a name that made his heart stand still: " Mr. Riddle? I will be right back! ". Harry spun around and saw a tall man in hot pink robes examining his freshly painted nails. Harry recognized the man´s long, white fingers. It was Voldemort. "Oh-my-gawd!", gasped Harry. The man had heard him and looked up. At the sight of Harry, he raised his eyebrows, looking slightly surprised. " Well, well, well. Harry Potter…..we meet again.", said Voldemort slowly. Harry saw that Voldemorts wand was lying next to him on the table. His, Harry´s, was in his dormitry up in Hogwarts, and no use to him whatsoever. "So, you want to tell me what the prophecy cantained?", asked Voldemort, grinning madly. "How about…..no!", snapped Harry, trying to back away from Voldemort without him realising it. When he bumped into a wall, Voldemort laughed. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you again. But I´ll have to kill you now. Oh, that's just _too_ bad.", he grinned. Harry couldn´t move. Terrified, he watched Voldemort trying to pick up his wand. He obviousely dodn´t wanted to ruin his nailpolish. "One moment.", he said, laughing nervously. Harry watched his fingers doing funny movements in his attempt to pick up the wand. Suddely, Harry said: " Oh my gawd, that nailpolish color…that's bubbly blue by Soft Candy, number 17 in the awsome allitteration series! I must say, good choice."

Voldemort froze. "How….how do you know?", he stammerd. "I read Cosmopolitian.", said Harry simply."You´re gay…as well?", asked Voldemort. Harry shrugged: "Are you?". Voldemort nodded: "Okay-dokey…well, sit down then.", he said, still a bit shoked. Apparently, he had forgotten about wanting to kill Harry." You may call me Voldy, then", he added, grinning slitghly. "Okay…Voldy". "So have you been to Spellora lately?", asked Voldemort, apparently he had gotten over his shock, "I tried to go there with Wormtail but he didn´t wanted to come in!" "No!", gasped Harry. "Yeah. I kneeoow, he´s a horrible shopper.You were looking for a nail color, may I help you?".

Half an hour later, after Harry had his nails done (He and Voldemort decided on "Glorious Gold"), he and Voldemort left the spa,hand in hand, singing "I´m a Genie in a Bottle" on the top of their voices.

They stopped at a magazine store, flipping through Cosmopolitians and went to the "Three Broomsticks". When Harry had to go, he and Voldemort hugged and made plans for the next Hogmeade weekend.

Harry had never had so much fun, he was grinning for the rest of the day. When Dumbledore asked him concerned what was wrong, Harry told him about his spa day with Voldemort. "Voldy´s gay, you see!", he finished. Dumbledore started to turn red very slowly. "Oh really?", heasked interested. "Do you…..know where….where he might be…?". Nervousely, he tugged at his beard, looking at Harry, who was grinning.

So Dumbledore was gay as well.

A/N: Well, there you go. Please review, even if you did not like it! Thanks so much!


End file.
